When Mom's Away
by NATFreak
Summary: Set in the world of Her Only Wish and Next Gen, this one-shot takes place on a night where Black Widow asks her old friend Rose for help leaving Logan home with the kids. For my Jade Leopard on his birthday. Some Lose and Kurtty. R&R!


Disclaimer: I only own Rose, Henry, Lilly, and the twins. The rest are Stan's.

 **A/N: For my Jade Leopard on his birthday, this one-shot is about a certain evening when Rose, Kitty, and Emma are off on a mission with Black Widow (yes I'm putting the X-Men and Avengers together because I'm not legally obliged to keep them separate, plus it's more fun that way) meaning Logan and Kurt are left with watching the children. All in all, this should be interesting, not to mention fun for me, so sit back and enjoy. Here goes!**

It all started with a call from Natasha Romanov, aka the Black Widow. Rose and I were in the Danger Room getting a workout in before dinner.

"Come on, Devil-horns, do you really think you can catch me?" Rose asked as she flashed around me, a playful smile on her lips.

"I don't think, Goldilocks. I know," I told her with a smirk of my own as I reached out to my right and grabbed her. She tried to escape causing us to fall on to the floor with her on top. "You really hate to lose, don't ya?"

"We could always play a game where we both win," Rose whispered in her husky voice that never failed to send shivers throughout my entire body. She leaned forward and brushed her lips against mine. I was about to kiss her back when someone coughed loudly causing my wife to jump to her feet and turn around. "E-Emma. How long have you been there?"

"Long enough," replied the telepath, clearly amused as she stared from her best friend to me as I stood up too. "You do know you have a bedroom for a reason, right?"

"Speaking of reasons," said Rose as the blush faded from her cheeks. "Is there one for you coming in here?"

"In fact there is," confirmed Frost. "You have a phone call."

"From who?" asked Rose, cocking her head to the side.

"An old friend of yours, Natasha Romanov."

~ When Mom's Away ~

"Hello? Hey Nat, what's going on?" inquired Rose as she stood in the hallway with one hand holding the phone up to her ear while the other was twirling a strand of her hair. I watched her from the doorway as she paced back and forth before scoffing and throwing her golden hair back. "Stark messed up? Fancy that."

I could not help but laugh despite the situation. See, one thing you got to understand about Rose is that she cannot stand Tony Stark, aka Iron Man. For one thing the man never stops hitting on her because he knows it irritates the hell out of her. Now it seems like he's gotten himself into even more trouble than pissing off the fastest woman on Earth.

"Sure I can," my wife was saying as I returned my attention to her. "No it's no problem. I'll bring along Kitty and Emma too…See you in a few then."

"So what did Stark do this time?" I asked the second she hung up.

Rose sighed. "He built an extremely powerful AI named Ultron that went rogue, found a body, and is hell-bent on destroying the world and everyone in it."

I quirked an eyebrow. "Why the hell did he do that?"

"Because he believed he was creating something to protect the Earth from extra-terrestrial threats so that all the Avengers would have to focus on are the threats that already live here," Rose explained. "But it went crazy and Nat says they could use all the help they can get. So she called me and asked for our help since we've fought robots like the Sentinels before. Obviously I said yes and am going to head over there with Kitty and Emma but first I need to ask you, and Kurt, a huge favor."

I held up a hand stopping her. "We'll watch the kids. Take Frost and half-pint and go help your friend."

Rose stared at me worriedly. "Are you sure?"

I shrugged. "How hard can it be?"

Rose smiled and kissed me on the cheek. "Thanks. I owe you."

~ Ten Minutes Later ~

"Anythin'?" I asked the elf as he appeared in a cloud of smoke in front of me.

Kurt shook his head, his breathing ragged. "I can't…vind him…anyvhere."

I groaned. "How could he have just disappeared? It's not like he has his powers yet."

The elf shrugged. "Vell, I should probably go feed mein kids und Lilly."

He had a point. "Go, I'll find him."

Kurt nodded and bamfed away leaving me to sigh and think about where my nine year old son could be which in a giant place like this could be anywhere.

I sighed and headed upstairs. I searched the kids' room and found nothing so I crossed the hall and went into our room. I looked in the bathroom and under the bed before noticing that the door to our closet was open. I strode over to it and opened the door to find our son Henry sitting in a pile of his mother's clothes. "Hen, what are ya doin' in here?"

Henry glanced up at me with watery blue eyes similar to my own. "I miss Mom."

Ah, so that was it. See, while one would think that Hen is old enough to be able to be without his mother for what may turn out to be a while, the fact is that Rose has never been away from him for more than a couple of hours. So this was new territory for both of us.

"Mom will be back soon," I assured him as I squatted down to his level. I held out a hand. "What do you say we go downstairs and have supper with your sister? I'm sure she misses Mom a lot too so she'll need her big brother to keep her spirits up, right?"

"Right," murmured Hen, wiping his eyes and taking my hand as we headed downstairs.

After that I thought the rest of the night would go smoothly but I was soon to be proven wrong as not only did Lilly refuse to eat but Henry made a soapy mess of the bathroom and me when I tried, emphasis on the word tried, to give him a bath.

"You look like Santa Clause, Dad," my son said as he pointed at me from where he stood in the bathtub and laughed.

Despite the situation, I couldn't help but smile. "Oh yeah? Let's see how you like it."

I splashed him making Henry laugh even more as he splashed me back which naturally started an all-out war that ended with both of us drenched and laughing. It was then that while I told Rose that Hen is a lot like her, I realized he was a lot like me as well which made me not only proud but extremely happy and glad that I had decided to settle down and have a family after living a solitary life because I was afraid of losing those I loved. Looking at Hen now, I could not imagine returning to that life or having any desire to.

"Alright, that's enough," I told him as I grabbed a towel. "It's time to dry ya off and get ya to bed."

Yeah, that didn't go so well either. Let's just say I spent most of the night chasing my naked, giggling son across the mansion for everyone to see. No one said all parts of parenting were glamorous.

~ When Mom's Away ~

"Thanks again," Natasha murmured to me as the four of us stood on the doorstep of the Institute.

"No problem," I assured her with a smile. "I quite enjoyed myself."

"I bet you did," Nat smirked back. "Though I don't know if Tony would agree with you."

"Guess I'll just have to team up with you guys again and ask him myself," I replied causing the Black Widow to shake her head and laugh before heading to her plane.

"See you later, Rose," she called back before boarding the plane and taking off.

I watched her go for a moment before entering the mansion with Kitty and Emma. "Let's see how Logan and Kurt did with the children, shall we?"

"Pretty well it would seem," murmured Emma with a small smile as she motioned for us to follow her into the living room where a sleeping Henry laid on his slumbering father on the couch. Kurt was in an armchair next to them holding Lilly while his twin sons slept in the play pen.

Kitty walked over to her husband, gently touching his indigo hair, careful not to wake him. "I guess we had nothing to worry about after all."

"I guess not," I agreed as I draped my arms over the back of the beat up couch and watched my two men sleep peacefully. "See? I knew you could do it."

 **A/N: And there you go! A sweet, little one-shot for my Henry on his NINTH birthday! Happy birthday my little Jade Leopard! Til next time, read review and show the love!**


End file.
